1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film deposition method, and more particularly, to a method of depositing a thin layer in-situ in which a TiSix/Ti layer or TiSix/Ti/TiN layer can be continuously deposited on a wafer while applying low-power plasma at a low temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, there is a growing tendency to attempt at further reducing the linewidth of circuits and further lowering a temperature at which a thin layer is deposited, and these attempts have been rewarded with good results. Still, a barrier metal deposition process adopts a high-temperature process that is performed while maintaining a wafer at a temperature of 600° C. or higher. In particular, when a continuous Ti/TiN deposition process is carried out using a conventional chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, a wafer is maintained at about 600° C. or higher to form a TiSix resistive region on a contact of a device, and a low-power plasma application process is required to prevent damage of the device.
However, to maintain the wafer at a high temperature and to apply low-power plasma are disadvantageous to improving the purity of a layer and increasing deposition speed. Accordingly, a new thin-film deposition method is required to perform a contact barrier metal process while maintaining a wafer at a low temperature and applying low-power plasma.